Instinctual Pull
by PinkAngel17
Summary: A little missing scene from 'The Big Wheel'. Takes place immediantly afterwards. Morgan's having problems dealing with the events. Will he let someone help? M/G as always!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds!!!!

You guys probably hate me right now for not updating 'Nightmares'. I'm sorry, but my muse has decided to take a vacation from that story. As soon as she gets back I'll post more, I promise! In the mean time I've got two new stories! Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader MrsPenelopeMorgan!

* * *

After saying goodbye to the others Penelope made her way out of the bar and to her beloved Esther. She was planning on going home to get some rest, but instead she found herself driving around not really going anywhere in particular. The worry that had been eating at her for the past few hours intensified as she thought back over the last case and the person that had her so concerned.

She knew that cases involving a child bothered him even more than usual, and this time he had bonded with him. JJ had told her about how, after Morgan had gotten him off the Farris wheel, the little boy had asked if Vincent had killed his mother. As well as how Morgan had hugged him and then came back looking so sad and with that far away look in his eyes.

On the way home he had sat by a window, and kept to himself. She could tell he was deep in thought and decided to give him his space for a bit. Then when they had finally gotten home and back to the BAU he went straight to his desk. An hour later the team was gathered in the bullpen. They had asked him if he wanted to go out for drinks but he had politely declined saying he was going home to get some sleep. He had smiled and joked, trying to make everyone believe h**e **was fine, but Garcia knew better. She could see the smile didn't reach his eyes and her heart started to break when she saw the pain, tiredness, and sadness in his eyes.

She had reluctantly gone to for drinks with the others, but the whole time she was there her thoughts were focused on one person. She just couldn't shake the concern or the gut feeling that there was somewhere else she needed to be, that someone else needed her. So after half an hour she had told her friends that she was tired and was going home to get some sleep. She hugged them goodbye and then turned to leave. She didn't miss the smirks and knowing glances they were giving each other, but her focus was on Morgan.

Still deep in thought she drove to Morgan's house and when she pulled into his drive way she realized that she had been so lost in thought and worry that she wasn't even aware of driving here. She looked at his house and noticed that all the lights were out. There wasn't any movement coming from inside that she could see and the garage door was shut so couldn't even tell if his car was there. He might even be sleeping, which Penelope knew he needed. She sighed and then started her car again. He had wanted some time alone and so she decided to give him a little. She would call him tomorrow and probably even come by to check on him, but for tonight she'd let him be.

----------

Still half asleep, Penelope turned over onto her side and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was two thirty in the morning and she had no idea what had just woken her up. As she began to drift off to sleep again there was knock on her door. Her eyes snapped open and with one last glance at the clock she began to sit up, all the while muttering under her breath.

She got up and started toward the door getting ready to yell at whoever had decided it was a good idea to wake her in the middle of the night. "This had better be damn important." She muttered to herself, as she got closer to the door. "Do you have any idea what…" She began angrily as she opened the door, but stopped abruptly when she saw who was standing there. She was suddenly wide-awake and her anger disappeared only to be replaced with concern as she stared at the figure standing in her doorway. Morgan stood there, looking anywhere but at her face, wearing a pair of sweats and a loose grey t-shirt.

"Derek?" She asked worriedly and a lump formed in her throat when he looked up into her eyes. His face was creased with pain and his eyes were dark and clouded.

"I'm sorry baby girl." He began. "I shouldn't have woken you up. You go back to bed." He said and then turned to leave, but Penelope grabbed his arm making him turn back around.

"It's okay sugar." She said and smiled sweetly at him.

"No it's not okay. I'm sorry. I just…" Morgan said and sighed. "I'll see you later okay sweetness."

"You're not bothering me hot stuff." Penelope said still holding on to his arm tightly so he couldn't leave. "Now get that cute butt of yours into this apartment." She added with smile.

Morgan laughed slightly before he walked into her apartment and watched as she closed the door. Penelope smiled slightly at him walking over, taking his hand, and leading him over to the couch. She sat down, pulling him down with her, turning so she was facing him, all the while still holding his hand.

"So start talking gorgeous." She told him.

"About what goddess?" He asked nonchalantly and looked away from her.

"Derek Morgan, you know I can see right through you." Penelope stated. "Now I know this last case bothered you and I know that little boy got to you." She said softly with worry and love in her voice. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles to soothe him and he squeezed her hand lightly in return. Penelope smiled sadly before placing her other hand on the side of his face and gently turning his head towards her.

When he looked up into her eyes he saw the concern written all over her face. He also saw the sadness, but above all he saw the love. It made him want to wrap her in his arms and hold onto to her forever.

Once he looked at her Penelope continued. "Derek, what's wrong? You always talk to me after a bad case. Why aren't you letting me help?" She asked pleading with him to let her take care of him. Morgan sighed and looked deep into her eyes as he brought his free hand up and caressed her cheek. "Talk to me hot stuff." Penelope said softly and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. It broke her heart to see Morgan so sad.

"I don't know princess. This case, that boy, it just got to me. It got me thinking about a lot of things." He told her and looked away lost in his own private hell. Penelope squeezed his hand to encourage him and he continued. "You should have seen the look on his face when we got him off the Farris wheel and when he asked me if Vincent had killed his mother. He looked so sad and afraid. Yet he was so strong, like he had already experienced the world and all the pain involved. No child should have to experience that." He said sadly.

"You're right handsome they shouldn't, but if there's one thing I've learned from the FBI it's that things like that happen all the time. What matters is that those people, those children, have someone to look out for them. To care for them with no strings attached. You do that. You give them strength and security. I've seen you do it and you don't even realize it sometimes. When I call you and the others my superheroes I mean it and you're not just mine. You were a superhero to that little boy and countless others as well." Penelope told him.

She had so much emotion and sincerity in her voice that Morgan had to fight to keep the tear from sliding down his cheek. Somehow she always knew what was wrong with him and what to say to make him feel better. It made him love her even more, which he didn't think was possible until that moment. If she only knew how much she meant to him.

He smiled lovingly as hebrought his hand up to caress her cheek again. "What would I do without you Penelope? You really are my God given solace. I seriously doubt I could still do this job without you. I'm not sure why I'm your superhero, but I know why you're mine. All that stuff you just said I did, that's what you do for me and for the team. Baby girl you give light to everyone you meet and I just don't know what I did to deserve you as my guardian angel." Morgan told her softly and wiped away a stray tear that was sliding down her face.

As Penelope looked into his eyes she could have sworn she was looking right into his heart. She was so lost in his eyes that she jumped slightly when he suddenly slid his hand down to her neck and leaned forward, with his eyes closed, to rest his forehead against hers.

"Derek, you are the most courageous, protective, loving man I have every met. That's why these things bother so much. You have such a big heart that you try to take on other people's pain" She whispered softly. "That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." She said before she could stop herself. She heard his breath hitch and her eyes popped open as she pulled back in shock at what she'd just confessed only to see his own shocked eyes looking back at her.

Suddenly a smile broke out on Morgan's face with a glint in his eye. He leaned the rest of the way forward and captured her lips with his. It started gentle, but soon their pent up emotions exploded and the kiss became more passionate and heated. When they pulled back both their hearts were racing as they struggled to catch their breath. "I love you too goddess. I've been in love with you for so long." He said and started to run his hand through her hair as he gazed at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Well, I guess we're both just too hard headed for our own good." Penelope said laughing. She looked at him, a shiver coursing through her body. The sadness that had marred his beautiful features was now gone and in it's place was a look of pure desire. He stared hungrily at her with love in his eyes as he slipped a hand around her neck while placing the other one on her hip and pulling her closer to him.

Penelope moaned softly as he began to kiss a path up her neck, stopping briefly at her throat before continuing to her jaw line. He trailed light kisses along her jaw to her ear and then growled when he felt her hand slip under his shirt and press against his abs. She pressed her body against his and slid her hand from his abs to his back letting her nails graze his skin lightly. He felt his blood rushing downward and he tightened his grip around her waist. "Are you trying to kill me woman?" He whispered in her ear in a deep voice before nipping her earlobe.

Penelope laughed and Morgan took the opportunity to capture her lips. By the time they pulled back for air Morgan's shirt had been thrown on the floor and Penelope was half sitting in his lap. "I love you Penelope." Morgan stated looking her directly in the eyes. "If you want to stop, we need to do it now or else I won't be able to." He said groaning slightly as she moved her hips against him. She smirked at him before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you too Derek." She whispered in his ear and smiled when she heard his breath quicken.

She stood up, took his hand, and pulled him up with her. Morgan grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. When he looked up he noticed they were heading for her bedroom and his grin grew even wider before he stopped, picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way to the bed.

* * *

I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make this a one shot or keep going, so review and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
